battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Shuya Nanahara (Novel)
Backstory Shuya Nanahara (七原秋也 Nanahara Shūya) is deeply emotional and somewhat sentimental; he is impulsive and quick to trust people. He is also very caring, honorable, easy going and likable. It is more than once said it is hard to be sad around him even in sad times. He is a dreamer and an idealist, and never remains silent when he feels anyone around him is being mistreated, regardless of the consequences. Shuya was born in autumn (the first character of his given name (秋), which means "autumn," reflects this fact). Shuya's strongest subjects in school were the humanities, English, and literature. Shuya had faith in anyone and didn't like listening to rumours as they were often untrue or exaggerated. His watch in the novel is described as an "old, domestically manufactured Hattori Hanzō limited-edition diver's watch" that was donated to him through the orphanage. He was raised in the Charity House Orphanage because his parents died in a car crash and none of his relatives wanted to take him on as his parents were allegedly involved in anti-government activities. He became best friends with Yoshitoki Kuninobu there and they were always inseperable. Shuya played Little League Baseball in Grade School and he became known as the star shortstop (he gained his nickname the Wild Seven there) and he is said to be one of the most athletic people in the class along with Shinji Mimura and Kazuo Kiriyama in ability. He became friends with Tadakatsu Hatagami through baseball though they stopped hanging out when Shuya started playing the electric guitar (an un-patriotic activity which Tadakatsu's mother disapproved of) and because he stopped playing baseball. Shuya joined the music club and when the school adviser was absent the club played rock (which was illegal). He developed a crush on saxaphone player Kazumi Shinitani and he played until he became the club's best member on guitar, after she showed him a few chords, just to impress her. He asked her out but she declined as she already had a boyfriend whom she graduated with, though he still remained hung up on her. He also became friends with Noriko Nakagawa because he wrote lyrics in the margins of his books at breaks and she would insist on reading them as she was the best at composition in their class. Shuya loves rock and he is a big fan of Bruce Springsteen, he gets all of his rock music from the black market as it is illegal. Appearance In the novel, Shuya's hair is described as being wavy and long, an imitation of Bruce Springsteen. The hair covers his neck and touches his shoulders. He also has cute double eyelids and is considered attractive. He's of average height at 171cm. Friends and Enemies Shuya was best friends with Yoshitoki Kuninobu and was also friends with Hiroki Sugimura and Shinji Mimura. He got on with most people in his class except for Toshinori Oda who was jealous of his height, music ability and looks. He had a crush on Kazumi Shinitani and later on he developed a slight crush on Noriko Nakagawa. Many people had crushes on him such as: Yumiko Kusaka, Yukiko Kitano, Megumi Eto and Noriko Nakagawa and he received many love letters. He was friends with Yukie Utsumi and admired her charisma and she also had a crush on him; they became friends when on a rainy day in April the volleyball team and little league were fighting for the gym space (though they went to grade school together). In the Program Losing Yoshitoki Kuninobu Yoshitoki tries to attack the program supervisor Kinpastu Sakamochi after he reveals he raped the Charity House (the orphanage where Yoshitoki and Shuya were raised) supervisor Miss Ryoko Anno. Yoshitoki has violent outbursts when someone he cares about is hurt and this led to his death which Shuya promises he will avenge. The Program Starts Shuya made his way out of the unlit hallway and noticed many soldiers around so that no student would try to cause any trouble. Shuya was hoping that he had a gun or at least someone was waiting outside that had a gun and would want to be an ally. He soon had the idea that if someone was out there, they could gather everyone up and attack the school before it become a forbidden zone but since there were so many soldiers around, this idea was brief. Once he was outside, he felt the cold breeze and then saw that no one was out there waiting for him. Shuya then noticed something that looked like a garbage bag and then saw hair growing out of one end, it was a corpse. As looked at the body, he saw that it was Mayumi Tendo. There was an arrow in her back, which made him stand there and stunned at what happened. He crounched down and checked the premises but then restrained himself from taking a step forward. A split-second later, an arrow almost hit Shuya and it came from above. Mayumi's killer was on top of the building. The killer pointed his weapon at Shuya who threw the arrow at the person which made him fall to the ground. The killer was Yoshio Akamatsu who was now motionless. Shuya then turned around to see Noriko who had just taken in the situation in surpise. Shuya quickly checked to see if Mayumi was still alive but she was already gone. Shuya ran up to Noriko and took her by the hand, telling her to do her best to run and they headed towards the grove. He wanted to warn his classmates of the danger outside but gave up on the idea and left. Ten Minutes later, Shuya and Noriko stopped running, Shuya listened around to make sure no one was chasing them so they could relax. The two sat down in a grove and then asked her if she was all right. Noriko told him that she was and Shuya decided to open his day pack. He found the water bottle and then his weapon which was an army knife. He placed the knife in its sheath and tucked it under his school uniform belt and unfastened the lowest button on his uniform to make the grip accessible. Shuya then went through Noriko's bag to discover her weapon which was a boomerang. After checking the water, Shuya asked to look at the condition of Noriko's leg. He got out a bourbon flask and two clean bandannas from his sports bag and poured the bourbon on her wound to disinfect it, afterwards he pressed one of the bananas on her wound and wrapped another on her leg to help stop the bleeding. The two briefly talked about their situation and who they could trust not to kill them. When he asked her why she could trust him, Noriko answered that it was because she can tell he wouldn't be that type of person to betray her. Shuya then thought of Yoshitoki and his crush on Noriko and if he should tell her about this, but decided to hold off on that subject. Shuya then asked her if she could walk and they left the grove to find a place to rest. At six a.m. Shuya and Noriko heard the voice of Sakamochi. It was time for announcements of who died since the game started. Shuya learned that Yoshio had died and started to worry that he had some part in his death but he didn't have much time to think this over as a total of nine names were called out. Shortly afterwords, the forbidden zones were called although none of them were close to them. After Sakamochi's announcements were over, Noriko and Shuya discussed some of their classmates were died such as Sakura Ogawa, Kazuhiko Yamamoto, and the fact that almost all of the Kiriyama Family was dead. Their thoughts were interrupted by a noise in the bushes, which turned out to be a cat, but then Shuya noticed someone was nearby and it was Tatsumichi Oki, who was holding onto a hatchet. Shuya reflexively raised his hand to his knife, which set off Tatsumichi. Shuya shoved Noriko out of the way and lifted his daypack. The hatchet went right into it and split it open, some of the blade hit Shuya which caused him some pain. Shuya leaped back while Tatsumichi glanced towards Noriko and then back to Shuya as he continued his attack. Tatsumichi managed to hit the right side of Shuya's head and cut a tear through his earlobe. Shuya then swept his leg under Tatsumichi's feet which caused him to fall. The two eventually fell down the slope and Shuya held onto Tatsumichi's wrist. Shuya ended up under Tatsumichi but as he tried to get out, he realized that the strength in Tatsumichi's arms had completely gone limp. Shuya to his horror saw that the hatchet was lodged into Tatsumichi's face. The hatchet landed on his forehead and not wanting Tatsumichi to stay like this, he removed the hatchet from his face. Shuya then got up and turned around as he wanted to get back to Noriko but his eyes opened wide again once he did because Kyoichi Motobuchi was standing right in front of him with a pistol. Saved by Shogo Kawada Their eyes met and at this point, Kyoichi didn't look human anymore as his eyes were bloodshot and wide open. Kyoichi took one shot at Shuya but missed. Shuya tried to retreat but there was no hope at Kyoichi was only a few meters away. He now pointed the gun at Shuya's chest until he heard a voice telling him to stop. Kyoichi turned around to see Shogo Kawada. Kyoichi took a shot at Shogo who ducked and fired back at Kyoichi's right arm. Kyoichi lost his arm and screamed like an animal. He then tried to pry the gun loose from his lost hand and Shogo tried to get him to stop but the gun was once again pointed at him. Having no chance, Shogo shot at him again and sent Kyoichi's body backwards and he was laying on the ground face up. Shogo had shot Kyoichi in the stomach, killing him. Shogo explained how he had no other choice because if not he would have died and Shuya, grateful for his life being saved trusts Shogo completely and Noriko trusts his judgement. The three team up and Shogo reveals that he has a way off the island but he can only reveal it once everyone else apart from them is dead, though he isn't opposed to "them" expanding. The Clinic Soon Noriko began to get a fever and she became faint. Shogo revealed that his father was a doctor and they make their way towards the medical clinic on the island to treat her gunshot wound. Shogo believed that it could be infected with scepticima or that Noriko had just caught a cold. While they were resting at the clinic Hiroki Sugimura detected three people on his GPS and went to investigate. As soon as the trio realise it's Hiroki, Shuya makes them let him in though Shogo is reluctant to trust anyone. Hiroki is surprised Shuya and Noriko are with Shogo and is also wary of him. They exchange news and Hiroki reveals that Mitsuko Souma is playing the game as he found Takako Chigusa dying. Shuya offers him a place in their group but Hiroki declines as he still needs to find Kayoko Kotohiki. The Trio are confused but let him leave after discussing that if he finds Kayoko he should burn three piles of greenery then move away as they will attract attention, then he should move towards a birdcall that the trio will make every fifteen seconds. Later on it turns out that Noriko only had a cold and they remain at the clinic to let her rest. However it is then revealed that the area where the clinic is situated will become a forbidden zone. As they leave Shuya realises that something is coming towards them and with his athletic skills he catches it and throws it back. It turns out that Kazuo Kiriyama who's attacking them threw a grenade and the four of them are stuck in a shootout. Shuya agrees to meet up with them again at the shrine and Shuya tries to escape as a distraction so that Noriko and Shogo can escape. Yuko Sakaki and the Lighthouse Shuya manages to escape from Kazuo by running into the woods up the side of the mountain, despite this though he is severely injured and faints of blood loss. He is later discovered and cared for by Yukie Utsumi and her gang. Shuya wakes up and finds Yukie in his room, she expalines all that he's missed including the forbidden zones and who had died in the thirteen hours that he was unconscious. Shuya tells Yukie about how Mitsuko Souma and Kazuo Kiriyama are playing the game and how Shogo has a way off the island. He offers her and her group a place with them and Yukie accepts and says that she'll discuss it with the others. Yukie explains how she met up with the five other girls. Yukie left the school and checked her day pack but then decided to wait outside the school and call to people she could trust. By luck she found her best friend Haruka Tanizawa and they both teamed up. They decided not to call for boys as they couldn't be trusted. They managed to get Yuka Nakagawa, Satomi Noda and Chisato Matsui. They called to Kaori Minami but she ran away in a panic andt= they decided not to trust Yoshimi Yahagi as she was in Mitsuko's gang. Yukie tells Shuya how a scout found Yuko Sakaki in a frantic state becuase she witnessed Shuya removing a hatchet from Tatsumichi Oki's head. She believes that Shuya murdered him but Haruka tried to convince her that she only saw the aftermath and that it could have been an accident. The other girls felt that they couldn't leave Shuya to die when Hiroki brought him and Yuko only agreed if his door was locked .Yukie then confesses that she has a crush on Shuya and that she made everyone let him stay. She then apologizes for having to lock the door and leaves to get him food and painkillers. Shuya waits and after a while hears screaming and gunfire. He's locked in and Shuya is forced to use the bed to force open the door. He rushes downstairs to find all the girls apart from Yuko dead, however Yuko runs upstairs in fear of Shuya who she still views as a murderer. He chased her up asking what happened and she slipped. Shuya caught her hand and he tried to pull her up and with that Yuko realises that he is actually a good guy. Yuko confesses how she didn't trust him and how she tried to poison his food. Yuka Nakagawa ate Shuya's food to test it and died. The following panic led to a bloodbath where Yukie, Satomi, Haruka and Chisato were killed. Yuko pries her fingers out of Shuya's hand in order to commit suicide due to her guilt in the death of her friends. Shuya laments all their deaths and makes his way back to the shrine to meet up with Shogo and Noriko. Reunited Shuya eventually finds them and they discuss what happened in the lighthouse. The trio decide to stay put because it begins to rain on the island. They discuss how they should try to team up with Mizuho Inada as she is the only benevolent person apart from Kayoko and Hiroki left. Later on they see the fires which signal that Hiroki has found Kayoko and now is coming to them. Shogo whistles every fifteen seconds so that Hiroki can find them. However with the 6pm announcement it turns out that everyone else apart from Kazuo and them is dead, including Hiroki and Kayoko. They realise that Kazuo is coming to their signals as he somehow knows how to meet them (he overheard Hiroki telling Kayoko). Kazuo Kiriyama They leave before Kazuo can reach them, but Kazuo was anticipating this and set up some wire traps that cut Noriko's hand and eyebrow. They hotwire a car and end up in a car chase with Kazuo. Neither side manages to fatally injure each other though they end up in a shootout. After nearly all their guns are depleted Kazuo plays dead because of his bulletproof vest. The three celebrate, but while they are vulnerable and exposed Kazuo shoots Shogo in the stomach. As Kazuo is about to shoot Shuya, Noriko kills Kazuo with their final gun. Shogo pretends to kill Kazuo in order to rid Noriko of any guilt of killing someone. Escape Shogo takes Shuya and Noriko up to the mountain peak so they can have a final view of their hometown Shiroiwa, he then fakes their deaths and disables their collars. When Shogo boards the winner's ship, they cling onto the anchor and climb aboard, killing the soldiers with the program's guns. They burst in on Sakamochi about to shoot Shogo as he knew that Shuya and Noriko hadn't died and that Shogo had saved them. With the distraction Shogo manages to stab Sakamochi in the neck with a pencil and kill him. Shogo tells Shuya and Noriko what to do when the reach the mainland and how to steer the boat. As he does this he confesses that he's dying of the gunshot wound from Kazuo and he dies. Shuya and Noriko grieve his death and make their way to shore. Post-Program In the novel Shuya and Noriko are given the address of a doctor in Kobe who will help them by Shogo Kawada. Kawada dies after he gives the address. The doctor once knew Shogo's father and he happily helps them and tells them how they can escape to the United States. Later the two are at a train station in Umeda in the city of Osaka when a policeman recognises them and chases them. Shuya and Noriko run off and the book ends. Category:Main characters Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Living Characters Category:Male